Once Upon A Time
by charm2999
Summary: Naruto’s sick but refuses to go to bed so it’s up to his assigned caretaker Sasuke to find a way to get him to sleep… Easier said than done …


**Once Upon A ****Time One Shot**

**Hey y'all this is my first Naruto Fanfic It's a sasunaru fiction so if you don't like it please don't read!!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**Summary: Naruto's sick but refuses to go to bed so it's up to his assigned caretaker Sasuke to find a way to get him to sleep… Easier said than done …**

**Setting: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all 18 Itachi and Orochimaru are dead Sasuke rejoined the village and did lots of community service as a sorry for his betrayal. **

Why? That was the only question that plagued his mind at that moment, like a mantra it recited it self over and over in the Uchiha's mind.

Why had he chosen to get out of bed this morning? Why did he decide to go to training that day? And his favorite,

Why Did The World Hate Him!!

Now you see most people would wonder what could have possibly bin so bad that it made even the last Uchiha lose his cool. Well there's only one known person in this universe that can do that to the sharigan user and his name happened to be Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's own knuckle headed ninja…………Who at the moment happened to be in bed…

"Acchooo"

Sick. Now guess whose job it was to take care of the sick blond, if you guessed Sasuke Uchiha than your right! Now let me tell you if you're thinking that it's an easy job you're dead wrong! Especially when said blond refused to except that he was sick and in need of bed rest.

"Naruto will you please just go to bed!!" the Uchiha Insisted

"But I don't wanna!!" Naruto pouted

"Does it look like I care!?" Sasuke shouted now on his last nerve.

"But why do I have to go to be- Achoo I'm not sick" The ninja sniffled

"And I'm a monkey" Sasuke resorted sarcastically _'danm it why in the world do I of all people have to take care of him?... oh yeah stupid Kakashi'_

_Flash back _

_It had bin a good morning that day the crisp fall air blowing sending a slight chill wherever it goes. That day Sasuke Uchiha arrived at the training grounds on time like any other day. There he met up with his teammate Sakura Haruno_

"_Good morning Sasuke" she greeted happily _

_The two had bin on the same team for quite a while and had become friends after she finally gave up on the crush she had, had on him, which he for one couldn't be happier for especially since he already had his own love interest not that he would tell out loud._

"_Morning" he said in a low voice barely audible plopping down on the ground_

_Hours passed when their teacher finally showed up strangely enough Naruto hadn't …_

"_Hey guys sorry I'm late there was a puppy stuck in a tree and-"_

"_Liar!!" Sakura yelled at her master as she scratched the back of his head _

"_Like it matter's the dobe's not here yet either" Sasuke added _

"_Oh that reminds me Naruto won't be here today! He has a cold, pretty bad one too." Kakashi stated cheerfully _

"_Sick? But Naruto never gets sick. Oh and he lives alone to who's going to take care of him?" worried Sakura_

"_That's what I was just about to get into!! Since he doesn't have anyone else one of us will have to take care of him and I can't do it cause I'm leaving on a mission soon!" Now you can see why Kakashi's so cheerful "Pick a straw, who ever get\s the shortest one take's care of him!!" he said as he took out the two straws, the ends hidden by his clenched fist. _

"_Oh gods" The two younger ninja's sighed simultaneously as they both picked a straw as Kakashi unclenched his hand Sasuke groaned loudly _

_End of flash back _

Therefore, that is how the last Uchiha was put into his current predicament.

"Naruto that's the last straw Go To Bed NOW!!" Sasuke yelled so loudly that even the neighbors could hear

"But I'm not sleepy!!" Naruto protested

"Than what the hell will it take to get you to fall asleep!?" Sasuke asked impatiently

" …Tel me a story…? The loud mouthed blond asked in a barely herd whisper

"A What?" Sasuke asked wondering if Naruto's fever was getting to him

"A story I've never had anybody tell me a bed time story before, its ok never mind it was stupid just forget-" he was stopped mid sentence

"No it's ok I'll tell you one if that's what you want but you have to go to sleep after ok!?" Sasuke bargained

"Deal" Naruto agreed

"Ok well here it goes"

Once upon a time in a land far, far away lived a prince, Prince Naruto the most beautiful prince in his entire kingdom! Prince Naruto, ever since he was young, had gotten everything he had ever wanted from his loving parent's gold and silver, clothing and toys, and mountains upon mountains of Raman that he had scarfed down over the years. So when said loving parents had asked if he could fill a request of theirs he was more that happy to thinking it would be something simple… lets just say he spoke to soon…

"MARRIED!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, his parents Minnato and Kushina sat on their thrones Minnato looking bored and Kushina trying to calm her raging son.

"Naruto honey calm down it's your own good you need a partner to help you rule this country when your father and I retire! Pulse I actually want to see my grandchildren before I die!!" she resorted as her husband snorted in the background.

"But mother I don't wanna get married it's far to stressful!!" Naruto pouted

"And you're going to be king someday? Man if that's the case I'm never retiring" Minnato mumbled as he yawned in the background

"Dad so NOT helping" he shouted at his father

"Who said I wanted to help you!? If I helped you I would be going against your mother and like I'm in no hurry to die thanks" he shot back

"Oh and what's THAT suppose to mean" Kushina glared at her husband

"Nothing hunny" Minnato answered quickly

"Hmph I doesn't matter, Naruto the suitors will be here tonight for the ball I want you down here at nine and if your not here on time you'll be spending the next three weeks in the dungeons!... Oh and if you think I'm joking, well your father didn't take it seriously either and he learned the hard way that I don't joke around!" Kushina said in a deadly tone "Understood?"

"Y-yes" Naruto answered

"Good!"

The hours passed quickly and the ball soon commenced and it took Naruto about five seconds to be officially bored out of his living wits so you can guess the second his mother and father turned their backs he was out of there in the blink of an eye and before he knew it had arrived at the royal gardens. The sweet orchestral music could still be heard in the background as he took in a deep breath as began to walk threw the flowers into his favorite part of the castle the rose garden. As he walked into the garden taking in the sent and sight of the moon light bathed roses, he also took notice of the fact that he was not alone.

"Your majesty Naruto Uzumaki correct?" the stranger asked curiously as he lay on the grass looking towards the sky.

"Yes and who might you be?" Naruto turned toward the other man nearly unable the keep himself from gasping at the sight of the man in front of him, pale skin as whit as snow with hair and eyes as dark as ebony he wore a black tuxedo his tie white to match the white rose in his jacket pocket against his chest.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the man answered with the most melodious voice he had ever heard, as his eyes turned towards him for a brief moment.

"Oh youngest prince of Uchiha country right? Are you here for the ball?" he asked trying to keep from stammering

"Yes but it was far to congested in there I needed some fresh air" he answered still facing up towards the sky

"I know what you mean" Naruto stated sympathetically taking a seat next to the Uchiha

"So I guess your not to happy about the whole marriage thing?" Sasuke asked turning his eyes towards the blond

"What was your first clue?" Prince Uzumaki answered back

"Against your will ai? I know how it feels" Sasuke told him

"Your parents forcing you too?" Naruto asked

" Nah… My brother, says he wants nieces and nephews" he said blankly

"Sounds like my mom" Naruto said smiling gaining a snort from the beauty next to him

" I wonder what they would do if we got married to guys… guys cant have kids you know." He stated smartly

"That's what adoptions for silly!" Naruto resorted a giggle

" And you can't adopt without being married?" Sasuke said with a chuckle

" I wish that would work but my parents are hell bent" Naruto sighed sadly

" Than marry me?" Sasuke said lifting himself so he and Naruto were at eye level

"What!!" Naruto yelped with a shock

" Naruto do you believe in love at first sight?" Sasuke asked his face inching closer and closer to Naruto's as he remained speechless

"Because I do" He stated as their lips connected in a short yet sweet kiss

When the two separated all Naruto could do was stare still in shock from the kiss, soon his eyes softened and he let out a soft

"Ok" as he jumped into his fiancé's arms.

And before the next month, the two lovers were wed and lived happily ever after.

THE END

"Wow that was I good story Sasuke I didn't know you had it in you" Naruto mumbled with a yawn

"Well I stuck with my end of the deal now your turn so of to sleep with you" Sasuke told him blankly

"Ok sas-yawn-uke goodnight" he said sleepily and within a second flat he was out like a log

" Good night my little naru-chan, love you" Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto on the forehead and left the room light's of and door closed

"Love you too Sasuke" Naruto mumbled in his sleep

**The End **

**So what did you think nice or not so hot!! Please review I need constructive criticism like I said my first narusasu so please no flames!!**

**Done for a competition with my friend so yeah that's the theam!! **


End file.
